Vieja solterona de los gatos
by MayuraKarin
Summary: Algo le decía que no debía ir a esa fiesta de su maestra Tsunade y quedarse en su casa como lo estaba haciendo en todo el día, sobre todo cuando Ino propone jugar un "inocente" juego de preguntas donde deben decir la verdad. Todos deberán sacará sus trapos sucios al aire y aquellos esqueletos que guardan en el armario.
1. La fiesta de Tsunade

**Son las 2:30 de la madrugada, mis ojos se cierran pero no podía dormirme sin antes publicar esto, los comentarios los dejo abajo por quien quiera leer :)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son obra y creación de Kishimoto.**

 **Vieja solterona de los gatos**

Algo le decía que no debía ir a esa fiesta de jubilación con Hokage de Tsunade, el fondo de su mente le susurraba que no fuera, que esto terminaría mal, pero sus amigas y su mentora insistieron tanto que decidió ir, lo haría especialmente por Tsunade su maestra y segunda madre. Tsunade había invitado a todos los ninjas de Konoha y algunos mas de otra fiesta y, como se sabía Tsunade + fiesta = alcohol, alcohol por montones, por lo que sería una gran fiesta que recordar.

Ya entrada la noche la fiesta estaba animada cuando hizo acto de presencia. Escaneó el lugar buscando a sus amigos entre el montón de ninjas reunidos en grupos. Se encontró con Tsunade muy alcoholizada junto a Jiraya que estaba en un estado similar al de su mentora, Chizune hablaba animada junto a Iruka, y muchos otros compañeros con quienes había trabajado y otros tantos que había curado en algún momento.

Enarcó una ceja al ver desde donde se encontraba a Kiba con las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol riendo ladinamente junto con Naruto mezclaban no quería saber qué con qué en un par de vasos, a su lado estaban Choiji diciendo groserías a la nada mientras que Sasuke coqueteaba con una mujer al azar que se veía esperanzada de que el gran Uchiha le hablara, y por si no fuera poco le coqueteaba descaradamente. Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Shino y Suigetsu se veían alcoholizados, pero no llegaban a estar en un estado tan ridículo como sus otros amigos, mientras que sabiamente Lee y Jūgo solamente bebían agua.

Nota mental para la supervivencia y no tener un coma etílico, NO beber lo que le den sus compañeros hombres.

Era un montón de gente reunida en el lugar, escaneó una vez mas la zona buscando dos cabelleras rubias y una peliroja entre cabelleras oscuras hasta que dio con sus amigas. Se encontraban cerca de la pared derecha del salón, ahí reunidas se encontraban Ino, TenTen, Karin, Hinata y Temari reunidas riendo de quien sabe que. Casi se rio al ver a sus amigas sentadas en lo que parecía los sillones mas cómodos del lugar además de los más espaciosos, de seguro obra de su mejor amiga, tan histrionica como siempre, quedaba mucho espacio como para que entraran 15 personas mas si querían.

Mientras caminaba hacia ellas correspondía el saludo de varios colegas por amabilidad. Ya estando cerca Hinata se percató de su presencia alertando a las demás, Ino quien estaba de espalda se dio la media vuelta apoyando una mano en el mullido sillón color vino mientras que agitaba su otra mano. Sakura reprimió una mueca al ver que por la posición había levantado un poco el trasero su mejor amiga haciendo que su corta falda violeta se levantara un poco por lo que los varones cercanos aprovecharon que la un poco borracha Ino dejaba ver un poco mas de piel de la normal hasta que la alumna de la ex Hokage y del actual Hokage Hatake Kakashi, les lanzó la mirada de muerte marca Haruno.

Querían vivir para ver el sol al día siguiente.

—¡Frentona! —gritaba su amiga inconsciente de cómo la habían mirado los hombres. Conociéndola, si estuviera en todos sus sentidos seguiría en la misma pose o hasta la exageraría solo para burlarse de ellos—, hasta que apareces. Ya creíamos que te quedarías encerrada en tu casa después de que salimos del hospital —soltó una carcajada antes de darle una larga calada a su bebida. su amiga tenía las mejillas ligeramente rojas al igual que las otras chicas. En la mesa habían varios vasos vacíos.

—Estada ocupada —dijo un poco incómoda sentándose entre su mejor amiga y Temari.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco mientras le pasaba una botella cerrada y una vaso. Gracias al cielo que no tendrá que pasar a la barra donde se encontraban los varones haciendo de las suyas con el alcohol claramente adulterado por ellos.

—Si claro, cuidar a tu endemoniado gato celoso toma demasiado tiempo.

Su ceja tembló ligeramente, inhaló profundo antes de mirar a su amiga con solo una mueca de desagrado. Nadie podía insultar a su adorable gato negro, no podía negar que era un celoso que cuando entraba un hombre a su casa se esponjaba, les mostraba los dientes y rondaba alrededor de ellos como muestra de que el es el amo y señor de ese territorio y ella; sobre todo era así cuando llegaban sus comapñero de equipo a su departamento, en especial Naruto y Kakashi. Aun así, adoraba a su príncipe.

—E-es lindo el príncipe —trató de defender el honor de su gato su amiga Hinata. En definitiva adoraba a aquella tímida amiga con la determinación de un león. Si tan solo Naruto dejara de ser tan cabeza hueca y darse cuenta de los sentimientos de la chica o la chica se diera cuenta que Kiba babeaba por ella como un cachorro.

—He escuchado tanto de ese famoso príncipe que creo que debería ir a conocerlo —le preguntó Temari curiosa, Karin que estaba a su lado asintió.

—Cuando vayas que invite a Naruto, Kakashi y Lee. Es divertido ver marcar su territorio —se rio Tenten a lo que las otras secundaron.

—Si, si, si, muy divertido ja, ja, ji, ja, ja, já —interrumpió movió la mano con desdén y una mirada neutra antes de que se volviera en una sonrisa gatuna— ¿Qué les parece si volvemos al juego de preguntas ya que está aquí Sakura.

Sakura enarcó la ceja ¿Qué juego de preguntas es del que hablaba ella? Un ligero estremecimiento, la mirada nerviosa de Hinata y la avergonzada de TenTen le decían que esto seria otra de esas locuras de su mejor amiga. La sonrisa traviesa que se formaba en el rostro Karin era peligrosa. Trató de excusarse para salir corriendo lo mas lejos, desgraciadamente la peliroja fue mas rápida.

—¿Por qué no lo hacemos mas divertido? —a la única que miró fue a Ino que intrigada le devolvió la sonrisa con un brillo malicioso en la mirada. Parecían dos pequeños diablillos que se comunicaban telepáticamente— ¡Hey!, ¡Suigetsu, Naruto, chicos, muevan sus traseros y vengan para acá!

Su rostro palideció como el de Hinata al ver a los chicos mirarse entre sí antes de que se encongieran de hombros, agarraron varias botellas de alcohol antes de ir a donde se encontraban. Sakura solo sabía que este juego de preguntas no será algo que le agradará.

—¡Sakura-chan!, no te vimos llegar —le saludó Naruto poniéndose a su lado y junto a el Sasuke que trataba de volver a si.

Cuando terminaron de instalarse todos la pequeña mesa en el centro de los sillones quedó a rebosar de botellas y vasos. Todos miraron a Karin e Ino que quedaron juntas, ella al final de cuentas eran las mentes maestras detrás de todo.

—¿De qué querías hablar Zanahoria? —preguntó Suigetsu acomodándose en un asiento ignorando la mirada de la mala muerte de su compañera de equipo y novia.

—Hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos —comenzó a hablar Ino llamando la atención de todos, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro como una niña en navidad esperando sus regalos, porque claro, ella debía recibir muchos— estamos en una fiesta y en honor de que después de tantas veces que nos hemos reunidos por fin estamos todos juntos —le mandó una discreta mirada a Sakura quien frunció la nariz ligeramente—, entre el trabajo y misiones no habíamos podido reunirnos por eso creemos que para honrar nuestra amistad será divertido jugar un juego de preguntas.

Varias personas al rededor de la mesa miraron confundidas.

—Uhh, ¿Qué tiene eso de divertido? —preguntó Naruto confundido rascándose la cabeza. El llegó a beber, bromear, no a hacer un aburrido juego de preguntas.

Los ojos de Ino brillaron con malicia. Inconsciente mente todos menos Karin y Suigetsu se hicieron para atrás.

—Eh aquí lo interesante, aquí todos preguntarán lo que quieran para que responda el que quieran que responda o que sea grupal, se vale cualquier pregunta de cualquier tipo sin excepción, as respuestas deben ser honestas —les lanzó un guiño coqueto a los chicos.

—Hoy sacaremos los trapitos de todos al aire, y quien sabe quizá uno que otro esqueleto del armario.

Los chicos como caballos en celos salieron de su sopor animándose ante lo que decía la escandalosa rubia, esto sería interesante, al menos mas interesante que ver a Choiji y Sasuke hacer el ridículo. Por otra parte, Sakura sintió que el ambiente había subido unos grados sofocándola ligeramente. Del nerviosismo al igual que Hinata tomaron un vaso y tomaron de golpe el dulce líquido que quemaba sus esófagos.

— ¡YO!, ¡YO!, ¡Yo quiero comenzar! —gritó Lee emocionado. Todos le miraron concediéndole la palabra que se giró hacia Sakura, ambos se sonrojaron levemente— ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

—No.

— ¿Tengo alguna oportunidad contigo?

—No.

—¿Alguna vez te guste?

—No.

Lee bajó la cabeza, un aura azulada comenzó a rodearlo mientras lloriqueaba murmurando cosas incomprensibles. Algunos se rieron por debajo, otros le comenzaron a palmear dándole palabras de aliento mientras que Sasuke, un poco mas sobrio y Naruto lo fulminaban con la mirada.

Apenas había empezado el juego y ya le comenzaba a palpitar su cabeza, ¡vaya su suerte! Necesitaba otro trago.

—Yo sigo —dijo Sai llamando la atención, su rostro se giró a las chicas— ¿Quién creen que tiene el pene mas grande?

Sakura, Hinata y Naruto escupieron la bebida que estaban tomando sonrojándose furiosamente.

—¡Y ahí vas de nuevo hablando sobre penes!, ¡Creí que ya lo habías superado! —gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los que estaban cerca curiosos miraban lo que estaban haciendo.

TenTen y Temari trataron de abanicar a la hiperventilante Hinata que estaba roja como un tomate.

—¿De los que están aquí en la mesa o de todos los ninjas? —preguntó Ino con malicia.

Kiba, Jūgo y Suigetsu carcajearon ante la traviesa Ino.

—De los de esta mesa —respondió sin inmutarse ante la mirada de mala muerte de los demás chicos.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio pensando dejando en suspenso a todos los chicos, incluso a Naruto que trataba de ahorcar a Sai desde su asiento siendo detenido por Sakura y Sasuke que no querían un alboroto.

—Sai y Sasuke —les guiñó el ojo Ino coqueta. Ambos chicos se inmutaron ante la acción de la chica, eso sí se irguieron recto hinchados con orgullo masculino.

—Suigetsu y Sasuke —dijo con una sonrisa Karin, Suigetsu le dio una flamante mirada.

—¿Qué?, ¿Sasuke también?

Sakura rodó los ojos ante las miradas que se daban ellos, a pesar de que llevaban como perros y gatos eran unos amantes demasiado pasionales.

—Kiba —respondió tajante Temari cruzándose de brazos sin despegar su mirada de Shikamaru quien lo miraba con desafío.

Casi se rió al ver a Shikamaru mirar a Temari alzándole la ceja mientras le daba una mirada de "¿En serio?, eres una mujer problemática", mientras tanto Kiba le daba codazos desde su lugar burlándose de que su novia lo había nombrado. Ante tal acción de su amigo solo sacó un cigarro y al darle una calada expulsó el humo directo al rostro del sensible Kiba que lo fulminó con la mirada mientras tosía.

—Y-yo creo que Neji —dijo TenTen con una tímida sonrisa que fue respondida con una sonrisa confiada que le daba su novio desde su asiento.

—Románticos —murmuró Ino poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Las miradas se posaron en Hinata que comenzó a tartamudear, parecía un tomate, no, un volcán en erupción. De su boca no salía mas que aire, esperaron pacientemente. El cerebro de la heredera Hyuga hizo corto circuito dejándola inconsciente por unos instantes.

—Creo que fue demasiado para el inocente cerebro de Hinata —sonrió dulce y divertida Ino viendo a TenTen y Temari abanicando una vez mas a la chica para que recobrara la conciencia. Sakura se mordió el labio levemente para impedir sonreír por la acción de Hinata. Un retorcijón se instaló en su estómago al tener varios pares de ojos sobre ella curiosos por su respuesta, en especial del de sus compañeros de equipo.

Balbuceó un poco, sabía que sus mejillas debían estar rojas como su camisa.

—... Yo...

—Sin huir —dijeron al mismo tiempo Karin e Ino impidiendo como si conocieran lo que iba hacer.

—Sasuke-kun —estaba muerta de vergüenza.

—Lo sabía —dijeron Ino y Karin al mismo tiempo.

Naruto y Lee comenzaron a hacer escándalo mientras que Sasuke se burló de ellos sonriendoles con autosuficiencia.

Temari carraspeó por lo que todos pusieron atención en ella, a su lado Hinata estaba ya despierta con un sonrojo aun posado en sus mejillas.

—Opino que Hinata sea la siguiente.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo cuando se calmaron después del escándalo que habían hecho.

—¿C- cuando fue la ú-última vez que mojaron la cama? —preguntó la chica.

Sakura suspiró aliviada de que fuera algo tranquilo, sabía que no tendrá tanta suerte la próxima vez, pero por ahora daría gracias mentalmente a su amiga.

—5 años —contestó Karin.

—8 años —dijo Ino.

—4 años —TenTen.

—3 años —Temari.

—5 años contestó Sakura.

La gente comenzó a decir hasta que solo faltaban Naruto, Sasuke y Kiba, los tres se veían un poco incómodos.

—...10 años —contestó Kiba azorado, algunos se rieron. Sakura lo ignoró mirando curiosa a sus compañeros de equipo que evitaban su mirada y la de todos.

—...11 años —murmuró Naruto.

La gente se rio de el.

—No es cierto, fue a los 13 años —refutó Sasuke.

—¡Cl-claro que no! además, ¿qué dices tu? ¡tu también a esa edad te quedaste a dormir en mi casa y te hiciste en mi cama! Tenía tanto sueño pero nooo, tenía que ayudarte a limpiar mis sábanas sin que mi mamá se diera cuenta! —gritó Naruto apuntándolo con su dedo. Los chicos se rieron a carcajadas y la gente de cerca también. Los de mas lejos miraron curiosos ante el escándalo.

Sakura se tapó con una mano la boca inflando sus cachetes en un intento de reprimir su carcajada. Sasuke mostraba sus dientes con disgusto, tenía el rostro rojo por la audiencia.

—Yo no mojé la cama en una misión con Sakura a un lado y Kakashi a unos pasos, de seguro se hizo el dormido para que no pasaras mas vergüenza —dijo Sasuke con el mismo volumen.

—Tiene razón —escucharon la voz de Kakashi que se encontraba junto a Gai y los otros ninjas de su generación escuchando por curiosidad lo que hacían sus alumnos.

Las carcajadas no dejaron de escucharse dejando a Naruto rojo como el cabello de su madre, por otro lado Sakura se reía y horrorizaba al pensar que Naruto se hizo en la cama a un lado.

—¡Teme!, prometiste que no lo dirías.

—Tu mentiste, dobe —sonrió con malicia su mejor amigo.

Ambos estaban listos para una pelea por lo que Sakura intervino dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo rubio que estaba a un lado de ella.

Las carcajadas, las vergüenzas comenzaron a rondar conforme las preguntas salían, qué ha sido lo peor que has hecho, la cosa mas asquerosa que has tenido que hacer, la cosa mas vergonzosa que te ha pasado, el peor novio,la peor cita, la cita ideal, la cosa mas loca que harías, quién crees que es el peor sensei para entrenar por sus macabras formas de enseñar —todos los chicos acordaron mentalmente que era Tsunade aunque por miedo decidieron no decirlo en voz alta por temor que la Senju les escuchara. Tan alcoholizados estaban los chicos que no les importaba que todos los ninjas dentro del salón los escucharan e incluso se rieran de sus ocurrencias.

—Sigo yo de nuevo —dijo Sai, su mirada se dirigió hacia Sasuke quien se erizó en su lugar esperando la pregunta— ¿Harías un cuarteto con Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto?

Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura se ahogaron con su propio aire ante la inesperada pregunta de Sai, los demás solo se reían de las miradas que lanzaban los nombrados. En el fondo junto a Tsunade estaba Jiraya sonrojado pero por las razones incorrectas, escuchaba lo que decían con un hilo de sangre deslizándose bajo su nariz murmurando cosas que nadie quería saber que eran.

—¡Qué mierda! —gritó Naruto rojo una vez mas.

—¿Por qué me metes a mi? —gritó ofuscada Sakura recargándose en su asiente alejándose de Naruto como si fuera la peste por lo avergonzada que estaba de pensar en tener sexo con su maestro, Naruto y Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

—Claro que no.

—Humm, entonces eres gay —dijo como si fuera un hecho haciendo enfurecer al susodicho que estaba siendo acusado.

Las mujeres dentro del círculo carcajeaban de risa donde casi les salían lágrimas de sus ojos por la risa, mientras las que estaban afuera escuchaban atentas esperando esperanzadas que lo negara rotundamente.

—¿Qué te hace creer eso?

Sai se quedó en silencio un momento deliberando con cuidado su información.

—Siempre estás rechazando a todas las mujeres que se te declaran, no se te ve interesado en ninguna y además, siempre estás junto a Naruto. A donde vas está Naruto y a donde el vaya estás tu.

El rostro de ambos chicos estaba como para una foto, ambos chicos se miraron antes de voltear hacia el otro lado haciendo arqueadas de asco.

—Sakura-chan, te cambio el lugar —dijo Naruto quien parecía que le habían succionado el alma.

Sakura divertida había olvidado la anterior declaración donde la habían puesto con Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke teniendo sexo.

—A decir verdad hubo una temporada en la que yo también pensé que ustedes dos tenían algo solo que lo escondían.

Las carcajadas volvieron a sonar.

—¿Tu también? —gimoteó Naruto en depresión por pensar que ella le creía Gay—Yo nunca estaría con el teme aunque sea la última persona en la faz de la tierra.

—Hmp —secundó su otro compañero de equipo cruzándose de brazos, se estaba poniendo de mal humor.

—De hecho una vez se besaron en el salón, fue el día en que iban a nombraron a nuestro equipo en la academia —dijo Shikamaru alborotando el fuego por diversión, ¿Por qué no?, mejor ellos que el, así es menos problemático.

¡UUUh! se escuchó en la mesa y en la sala. La gente reía, hablaba y preguntaba curiosos, un chisme que involucre a un Uchiha era valioso, raro y siempre muy interesante.

—De hubieron dos, en una misión también se besaron —dijo Sakura. Los chicos a su lado expulsaron un gemido ahogado ante la declaración de quien creían que era su amiga. Si estuviera en todos sus sentidos no hubiese dicho nada, pero ya había tomado su quinto vaso y el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto en su sistema comenzando a quemar lentamente en su estómago hasta todo su cuerpo, su mente se sentía un poco mas ligera, además el ambiente estaba divertido.

—Los dos fueron un accidente —se quejó Naruto metiendo su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Sakura que se carcajeaba.

Los chicos en la mesa comenzaron a regularse tratando de calmarse para seguir con la siguiente ronda de preguntas. La puerta de la entrada del lugar se abrió dejando pasar a Genma, Shisui e Itachi que faltaban en la fiesta, de lo que se estaban perdiendo.

—En serio Itachi, luego te pierdes y uno nunca sabe donde te encuentras ¡pasamos horas buscándote! —dijo Shisui quejándose de su compañero y primo Uchiha.

El aludido se encogió de hombros dándole una sonrisa casi imperceptible dándole a entender que no diría nada.

—¡Oh, la la! Aquí vienen los dos hombres mas calientes de toda Konoha ¡Shisui-kun!, Itachi, Genma —llamó Ino.

Esta vez Sakura con su mano impidió que Ino se pusiera en la postura con la que la había saludado cuando llegó, esta vez estaban los chicos con ella en la mesa y no solo sus amigas. Ellos si no tendrán escrúpulos en tratar de ver bajo la falda de su mejor amiga aunque les dé aquella mirada que congelaba hasta el mismo infierno.

Genma saludó antes de ir con sus compañeros de generación, en cambio Shisui e Itachi llegaron hasta donde se encontraban ellos. Shisui llegó y saludó a Ino con un galante beso en los labios a su novia.

—Ya te extrañaba —dijo Shisui.

—Me sentía tan sola sin ti —dijo Ino con ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

Sakura meneó la cabeza al ver a su amiga tan melosa, sus otras amigas rieron por debajo divertidas por la acción de la rubia. Sakura vio a Shisui, siendo sincera le caía bien, era divertido, amable, sincero y un poco bromista... La antítesis de los Uchiha a pesar de ser uno. Los dos Uchiha se acomodaron junto a ellos. Shisui se sentó junto a Ino mientras que Itachi se sentó a su lado por lo que el y Sakura quedaron juntos.

—¿Qué hacían?, ¿De que nos perdimos? —preguntó Shisui mirando a todos con emoción, incluso había visto que los demás que se encontraban alrededor estaban atentos a lo que pasaba en esta mesa.

—Un pequeño e inocente juego, ¿Quieren jugar? —preguntó Karin llamando la atención de los dos hombres.

Shisui miró a Ino esperando una explicación.

—Es un juego donde podemos hacer preguntas, las personas a las que sean dirigidas deberán responder con la verdad, ¿Quieren jugar? Hagamos esto, en la siguiente pregunta no tendrán que responder, solo verán y ya en la siguiente pregunta ya contestarán si les toca —dijo Ino.

Ambos Uchihas se miraron.

—Por qué no —dijo Itachi sonriendo con tranquilidad. Solo se pudo escuchar el quejido que procedía de Naruto y en especial de Sasuke al ver que su hermano y primo entrarían al juego.

—Sigo yo —dijo Temari frotándose las manos pensando en qué es lo que preguntaría esta vez.

La gente esperó a la expectativa, ¿Qué seguiría ahora? ¿Algo que les haría partir de risa o que haría avergonzar a alguno de los chicos dentro del círculo?

—Esta va para todos —se acomodaron en sus asientos listos para la pregunta— ¿quién se te hace el mas guapo o guapa?

—Esa es fácil, ¡Por supuesto que mi flor de cerezo!, la flor entre las flores la mujeres de mis ojos Sakura —dijo Lee emocionado todos en la sala excepción de Gay les rodó una gota de sudor por el rostro.

—Yo digo, siendo como muestra todos los ninjas obviamente Shisui e Itachi y Sasuke —dijo Ino.

Shisui puso las manos en su pecho como si le hubiesen dado un golpe directo al corazón.

—Me hieres —dijo dramáticamente antes de girar a su primo que miraba divertido— les tendré vigilado eh.

Sakura rodó los ojos, como si aquellos dos se fueran a separar, eran peor que un par de conejos.

—Obvio que Sasuke e Itachi —dijo Karin tajante.

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros, le valía, el tenía la chica no de Sasuke no de Itachi.

—Shi-shikamaru —respondió con el ceño fruncido, estaba un poco sonrojada Temari para diversión de Shikamaru que se entretenía viendo que desviaba su mirada para no verlo.

—Neji e Itachi —dijo Tenten con simpleza..

—Y-yo... —una vez mas Hinata estaba toda sonrojada, cerró los ojos en un arranque para darse fuerzas y hablar— K-k-Kiba-kun y N-N-Naruto-kun.

Los dos aludidos se quedaron en silencio congelados sin saber que decir o hacer.

—TenTen —dijo Neji interrumpiendo con el ceño fruncido, no quería que dicen algo los dos chicos. Con su prima no se iban a meter.

—Yo creo que Ino o Sakura son bonitas —dijo Choji.

Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente siendo tocada en el fondo de su alma porque pensaran de que sea bonita.

—Temari y Sakura—dijo Shikamaru. La aludida siguió evitando mirar a su novio, solo que esya vez mas sonrojada. Le devolvía la jugada con lo que había dicho con la primera pregunta al nombrar a Kiba, solo que el no la dejaría de nombrar, no era tonto, quería seguir vivo.

—Hinata e Ino —dijo Kiba.

—Ino —dijo Sai.

—Hinata e Ino —dijo Shino.

—Sakura es bonita —dijo Jūgo.

—Duh, Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

—...Sakura

Todos se quedaron mirando a Sasuke como si le hubiesen crecido una cabeza mas en ese momento. ¿En serio se le hacía guapa Sakura? Ni siquiera ella podía creerle. Cuando la mirada fulminante de Sasuke salió desviaron la mirada a la última que faltaba por hablar, muchos estaban curiosos.

Por su parte Sakura se removió incómoda ante la multitud de ojos sobre ella, de nuevo el calór la sala había aumentado varios grados. Sus mejillas se habían tornado de color rojo mientras que sus ojos se movían violentamente de un lado a otro.

—¿Quién es el mas guapo? —preguntó Karin curiosa, creía tener la respuesta, todos lo sabían.

—Es mas de uno... No puedo decidir... —dijo evitando la mirada de todos.

Los parpados de casi todos se alzaron de la sorpresa, eso si que no se lo esperaban.

—Escúpelo frentona.

—Están... Naruto, Sasuke-kun, Sai... Kakashi e Itachi.

La mirada de todos estaban sobre ella, muchos de ellos sorprendidos, otros como Naruto felices de que Sakura le creyera guapo y otros tantos como Ino y Karin incrédulos al ver que había mencionado a los miembros de su equipo e Itachi, aunque debían admitir que estaban un poco sorprendidas de que no dijera únicamente Sasuke.

—Bueno bueno esto se está estancando, ¿son vírgenes? —una vez mas Sakura y Hinata se sonrojaron.

Todos y cada uno de ellos estaba negando el ser vírgenes.

—Tampoco lo soy, y hasta aquí terminan las declaraciones, no es necesario que respondan, ya sabemos que si lo son —dijo Ino interrumpiendo a Hinata y Sakura. Las dos chicas se encogieron de hombros.

—Y así se quedará nuestra Sakura-chan hasta que sea anciana y esté lista para tener nietos —Sasuke asentía a su lado hasta que miró con incredulidad a su mejor amigo.

Una gota de sudor rodó por la cien de todos ante la absurda declaración de Naruto, mentalmente TODOS decidieron que lo iban a dejar en la ignorancia. Era una perdida de tiempo hacerle ver lo contrario.

—Uh, mi turno. Esta va para ustedes chicas, ¿con quién tendrían sexo? —preguntó Suigetsu cambiando de página a la historia.

—Para hacerlo mas interesante deberemos decir a alguien que no sea nuestra pareja —dijo divertida Ino ignorando la mirada divertida de Shisui quien la abrazó con mas fuerza— diré Itachi.

—Mmm... Genma —dijo TenTen.

—... Itachi —Temari.

—Sasuke-kun —Karin.

—...— Hinata estaba fuera de servicio desmayada entre sus dos amigas.

La mirada se posón en Sakura una vez mas. ahora maldecía a sus amigas por haber propuesto este endemoniado juego, le hacía parecer un tomate en casi todas las sesiones.

—... —suspiró con fuerza antes de volver a mirar a las personas que le miraban curiosos— Kakashi.

Kakashi comenzó a toser desde su lugar ante la escandalosa declaración de su alumna, Jiraya se la pasaba de la mil maravillas escuchando y anotando todos, sus amigos estaban mas que sorprendidos con la boca abierta como muchos otros ninjas. ¿Enserio Kakashi?

—¿Kakashi?, digo, no es mala idea yo también lo había pensado —se rió su novio. Ino le lanzó una maliciosa sonrisa— así que Kakashi eh, eso lo tenías bien escondido.

—Y eso que creíamos que dirías Sasuke —declaró Karin.

—Hace mucho que dejó de gustare —comentó encogiéndose de hombros. Tanto ella como Sasuke estaban tranquilos sabían que esa etapa había pasado hace mucho tiempo, con que ellos lo supieran les bastaba, que pensaran lo que quisieran los demás, no les importaba.

Naruto atrapó en sus brazos a Sakura, los tres hombres del equipo 7 miraron a Kakashi que estaba en su lugar alzando las manos en señal de inocencia antes las amenazantes miradas que les lanzaban.

—No dejaremos que te quedes sola con Kakashi-sensei, no vaya a pervertir tu inocente mente —dijo Naruto con voz amenazante, Sai y Sasuke asintieron a lo que Kakashi negó con fervor, estaría loco si tocara a su estudiante, podía sentir no solo la mirada de los chicos de su equipo sino también la de Tsunade.

—¿Alguno de ustedes chicos ha hecho un oral? —preguntó Sakura casi sin pensarlo para desviar la atención de ella.

—Hmp, alguien esta de traviesa. Si lo he hecho —contestó Itachi divertido mirándola con su penetrante mira que le hizo sonrojar hasta el cuello.

Una vez mas los parpados de muchos se alzaron, incluido Sasuke, al saber que Itachi, el cubo de hielo, el imponente próximo líder del clan, el adicto al trabajo, en algún momento de su vida le hizo un oral a alguien, todos estaban curiosos por saber. Aunque claro con su popularidad no les sorprendía que hubiese tomado una o dos mujeres para desfogarse, no es tan estoico como su hermano menor. La gente al rededor pensaba que esta era una noche que debían conmemorar, estaba siendo mucho mas divertida de lo que habían esperado.

—¡Wah!, esa no me la sabía, tendrás que contarme con quien —dijo Shisui muy curioso por conocer algo que no sabía de su querido primo-mejor amigo— y por cierto si he hecho orales.

Todos menos Naruto, Sasuke, Choji, Lee y Jūgo habían hecho uno.

Era entrada la madrugada cuando las bebidas en la mesa se habían acabado, los chicos peleaban por saber quien sería el que se pararía para ir por mas hasta que Itachi y Shisui se apuntaron en ir por mas bebidas a la barra. Con aquello resuleto decidieron seguir con el juego.

—¿Quien creen que será la primera en casarse de ellas? —preguntó Jūgo con una amable sonrisa, el nunca les pondría alguna pregunta que las avergonzara.

Los ojos de las chicas brillaron de emoción mientras que los chicos se removieron incómodos en sus asientos sin saber que responder, sobre todo los chicos que tenían pareja, y aquella pareja estaba sentad entre ellos. Las mujeres tomaron el control de la conversación empezando a especular por chisme quien sería la primera en casarse, la contienda estaba a favor de Hinata por ser la mas dulce de todas además de la heredera Hyuga.

—Sería hermoso casarse —dijo con ojos soñadores Karin, Suigetsu desde su lugar se puso verde de solo pensarlo, no señor el tenía todavía una vida larga que vivir antes de ver su fin.

—Si sería bonito —dijo Sakura con una dulce sonrisa.

Karin e Ino la miraron fijamente.

—Yo creo que tú serás la última en casarte —dijo Karin muy segura de lo que decía.

Sakura frunció el ceño ante la declaración, ¿por qué creían que sería la última en casarse?

—Si, admítelo Sakura. Nunca has tenido un novio, le tomas mas atención a ese gato gordo que el interesarte en buscar a alguien con quien estar, si sigues así, que no veo que cambies, terminarás siendo la vieja solterona de los gatos —afirmó Ino con confianza.

Sakura jadeó indignada por la declaración de sus dos amigas. En toda la noche su rostro se había puesto rojo, solo que esta vez por furia. Sus compañeros de equipo conociendo los explosivos arranques se Sakura decidieron hacerse a un lado para no obtener daños colaterales.

—¿La vieja señora de los gatos?, ¿en serio? —su tono de voz comenzaba alzarse como se paró en el sillón sin pensarlo. Las dos chicas se inmutaron y asintieron.

Iba a gritarle unas dulces palabras a sus amigas cuando un par de brazos serpentearon por su cintura tirándola hacia atrás con gracia bajándola del sillón dejando como muralla el sillón entre sus amigas y ella. Como acto de magia la ira se evaporó cuando una grave y sensual voz le habló en el oído.

—Shh, así que vieja señora de los gatos eh —dijo Itachi apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura para mirar a los amigos de ella.

Nadie se movió, respiró o pensó.

—Entonces me robaré a esta vieja señora de los gatos lejos —le dio media vuelta a la chica bajo sus brazos, al chica tenía sus mejillas coloradas de rojo ante su atenta mirada. Sin dudarlo posó sus labios sobre los de ella en un electrizante beso que fue respondido por la chica, sus labios se movían sobre los de ella en sincronía con sensualidad, los brazos de Sakura se engancharon en su cuello, el con sus manos aun en sus caderas la acercó aun mas a el si es que había espacio libre entre ellos. Pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de la chica que en un quejido abrió la boca dejando bajar sobre su boca, sentía a la chica temblar de placer bajo su dominio. Interrumpió el beso divertido al escucharla quejarse solo para el, sus ojos brillaban como Jades, sus mejillas estaban como la granada y su respiración era pesada, de lo avergonzada escondió su cabeza en su pecho dejando que la pudiera estrecha en un reconfortante abrazo. Miró hacia las personas que no despegaban la vista de ellos sorprendidos y con las bocas abiertas hasta donde podían llegar— nos iremos a practicar hacer muchos gatitos.

Se giró con Sakura en sus brazos para ver a Shisui unos instantes que estaba en el mismo estado que todos los demás solo que regaba alcohol en su pie al no darse cuenta de tener mal agarradas las susodichas. Le dio una sonrisa antes de que ambos desaparecieran en un jutsu de teletransportación que los llevo a la casa de Sakura donde debieron quedarse desde la tarde anterior en vez de irse a la fiesta de Tsunade que fueron solo por la ex-Hokague.

El salón se quedó en silencio, la gente estaba que no cabía en sí al tratar de procesar lo que acaban de presenciar.

Entre el profundo silencio la voz de Ino resaltó —¿Será que hablaba de Sakura cuando dijo que si al oral? —pregunto Ino entre sorprendida, emocionada y muchas otras cosas mas.

 **Hasta aquí le dejo jajaja me divertí muchísimo escribiendo la historia, no se me vino una nube de inspiración y no me aguanté de escribir esta historia que debo admitir que tuve un empujón con la historia de verdad o reto de Ella - Ia, muchas gracias de antemano si llegas a leer mi historia :) y además de ella y la de Buenas razones para espiar de Annie Yue por lo tanto muchas gracias creo que sus historias son geniales.**

 **Me da mucha risa el pensar que Jiraya se dio un festín con todo lo que salió en la "inocente platica de la generación de Naruto" además de que en ese momento no les importaba mucho a los chicos que todos estuvieran escuchando sus sucios secretos, ya me los imagino al día siguiente cuando estén sobrios, ¡No querrán dar la cara en un buen tiempo! además me gustó que Itachi llegara y callara a Ino y Karin por la declaración de que sería la última en casarse y/ o ser la vieja señora de los gatos, ¡Ja!, incluso aunque no explícito de cuando la calló de que aun era virgen, tenían muy bien guardado el que eran pareja Itachi y Sakura, pero como dijeron esa noche iban a sacar todos sus trapos al aire y esqueletos guardados guardados en el closet, si supieran, es mas Itachi se encargará de que Sakura sea la primera en casarse ;)**

Sakura e Itachi estaban recostados en la cama de la chica con una delgada sábana cubriendolos, en la esquina del cuarto en su cama se encontraba el príncipe durmiendo, a Itachi es el único hombre que permitía que estuviera en su territorio. Los dos se encontraban recuperándose de lo que era una de las mejores sesiones de sexo que habían tenido, sobre todo con ese arrebato de adrenalina por exponer su relación ante todos. Sabía lo que esto implicaría, el clan Uchiha estaría sobre ellos, no les importaba. Se amaban, lo habían hablado, estaban preparados para lo que viniese sobre ellos.

Jade y onix se encontraron, se dieron un rápido beso antes de separarse para sonreír, ambos estaban sudorosos. Itachi se acostó de lado apoyando su cabeza en su mano mientras que su antebrazo en la cama, le lanzó una mirada divertida a Sakura.

—Así que... Kakashi eh.

Sakura rodó los ojos divertida le lanzó una de las almohadas desperdigadas en el suelo cayendo directo en su cara antes de pararse e irse a la ducha, quería bañarse antes de tomar un merecido descanso antes de tener otra merecida sesión con su Uchiha favorito para que luego retomen sus labores. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta mirando a Itachi que admiraba su cuerpo desnudo con fuego en sus ojos.

—Ya sabes, me gustan los mayores —le lanzó una traviesa sonrisa antes de desaparecer en el baño dejando la puerta abierta como invitación.

Itachi riendo en silencio se paró de la cama para seguir a su novia-futura esposa, alguien tenía que darle un baño como se merece ¿no?


	2. El reto del equipo siete

**Como muchos pidieron una continuación decidí hacer esto. Será sobre cómo se unieron Itachi y Sakura aunque algunos pidieron continuación de que pasara ahora que todos se enteraron, no se si haré sobre la reacción de los Uchiha y qué pasará con ellos.**

 **El reto del equipo siete**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después del inesperado modo en que se dio a conocer la relación del heredero del clan Uchiha con la estudiante de la Quinta Hokage todo se había vuelto de cabeza, la gente no paraba de hablar de eso por más de una semana y tal vez, llevaría meses antes de que se vuelvan a tranquilizar las aguas. Después de todo, Itachi Uchiha no es otro más que el heredero a uno de los clanes más antiguos, uno de los clanes fundadores, el ninja más joven de graduarse de la academia y entrar a ANBU, convertirse en capitán con tan solo trece años de edad y uno de los hombres más codiciados e inalcanzables de todos, o eso creían hasta que supieron que la pelirrosa logró lo imposible.

Por supuesto, los primeros en hacer un escándalo no fueron otros mas que Naruto y Sasuke que fueron a hablar con Sakura y terminaron siendo golpeados, la siguiente opción fue ir contra Itachi pero terminaron en el hospital siendo regañados nuevamente por Sakura todo el rato que tuvo que curarlos.

Al final aceptaron la relación al ver que no podían contra Itachi y que ni Kakashi, Tsunade y Jiraya se les iban a unir para proteger la inocencia de Sakura como gritaba Naruto.

En casi dos semanas habían pasado tantos cambios para Sakura que apenas tenía tiempo de procesarlo. Primero, Itachi comenzó a dormir cada noche en su casa en vez de la suya en el clan Uchiha con sus padres. No es que se opusiera, casi todas las noches ha visto las estrellas o sino duerme cálidamente y las mañanas son explosivas con su oficialmente novio. Su armario lentamente se iba llenando con más ropa de Itachi y ninguno de los dos no decía nada aunque sabían que es lo que indirectamente significaba, eso hacía que el estómago de Sakura revolotea como si tuviese miles de mariposas dentro.

Segundo, finalmente su equipo siete iba aceptando que Itachi esté en su casa y ahora compartan tiempo en su casa como una familia, cosa que le daba mucha tranquilidad a diferencia de los primeros días que cuando llegaban a comer o cenar en su casa sin aviso las chispas salían de los ojos de Naruto, Sasuke miraba a ella y a Itachi como si viera un fantasma, Sai hacía preguntas obscenas que solo hacían sonreír a Itachi provocando la ira de Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi, y Kakashi a veces se portaba como un padre sobreprotector. Ahora, las comidas eran más relajadas y poco a poco Sasuke se iba acostumbrando a que su hermano esté cerca de Sakura mientras que no haya besos u otras cosas subidas de tono entre ellos.

Tercero, ahora que todos lo sabían Itachi aprovechaba cada segundo que tenía para hacerle saber a todos y ella que él es de ella como ella es de él, tal como dejarle flores en su oficina, hacerse pasar por un paciente para luego tener una sesión de sexo en la sala de evaluación o ir a su oficina para tener una. Llevarla a comer cuando regresa de una misión y robarle un beso cada cuando podía, cosa que la sonrojaba porque no lo hacía ver como el frío y calculador Itachi Uchiha.

Y por último estaba el hecho que se le ponía la piel de gallina que hasta ahora, el clan Uchiha no había dicho ni una sola palabra de que ella tuviese una relación con el heredero al clan.

Por su puesto que la tenía muy preocupada de que en algún momento la secuestren y la entierren mil leguas bajo tierra o algo peor. Sin embargo, ahora lo único que deseaba es ir con sus amigas a tomar un descanso, después de todo ya no podía seguir huyendo de ellas sin darles una explicación, había sido todo un logro evitar a Ino y Shisui por dos semanas a que le hicieran un interrogatorio para sacar el chisme.

Sakura estaba segura, que como ella está saliendo con sus amigas y la iban a interrogar, justo ahora Itachi que también salió con Shisui y otros le deben estar interrogando lo mismo.

— ¡Sakura, por aquí! —dijo Ino en una de las mesas de un bar al que habían decidido verse y beber un rato.

Vio que ya estaban ahí todas, incluso Temari que su estadía se había alargado por más tiempo. Lástima que Karui tenía que estár en su país sino estarían completas.

—Siempre llegando tarde, pero esta vez no me quejaré porque me imagino que debes haber estado haciendo con cierto Uchiha —dijo Ino de manera sugestiva.

Las mejillas de Sakura se tornaron de color rojo y no supo qué decir porque realmente había llegado tarde por eso.

—No le hagas caso, está celosa porque Shisui se fue corriendo porque quería ir a la reunión con Itachi lo más pronto posible —dijo Temari dándole un guiño.

Sakura se rió y comenzó a hablar con sus amigas, aunque no lo pareciera, casi dos semanas se le había hecho un tiempo muy largo de no haber hablado con ellas, supo que la tienda de armas de Tenten iba viento en popa, Hinata sigue en su triángulo amoroso entre Naruto y Kiba, Karin está igual con su novio, Ino contaba de sus experiencias sexuales con Shisui, sonrojando de pies a cabeza a cabeza a Hinata y luego estaba Temari...

—En realidad tengo un anuncio que hacer —dijo Temari con una larga sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Estás embarazada? —preguntaron de golpe Karin e Ino.

Al instante Temari les dio un golpe mientras les señalaba que ella también estaba tomando alcohol. Fue entonces, cuando alzó su vaso que los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó sorprendida. Temari asintió—, ¡felicidades! finalmente hizo algo.

Las demás no comprendieron hasta que en el abrazo de Sakura a Temari, esta les enseñó el anillo en su mano.

—Estoy comprometida con ese perezoso.

Las chicas chillaron de emoción y le felicitaron.

—¡Esto necesita un festejo! —dijo Ino parándose junto a Karin por más bebidas.

Bebieron y festejaron hasta que el alcohol comenzó a hacer efecto sobre ellas.

—Ya basta de mi, creo que ha sido suficiente —dijo Temari volteando a ver a Sakura—, quiero que nos cuentes cómo es que tú y ese Uchiha Itachi se conocieron.

Las demás comenzaron a exclamar emocionadas mientras que Sakura le dio un sorbo a su bebida. Y ella que había pensado que las primeras en sacar el tema serían Ino y Karin.

—No podrás salir de aquí hasta que nos digas cómo y cuándo sucedió esto —dijo Tenten.

Con todas mirándolas no pudo más que decirles.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo al rendirse.

Comenzó a pensar cómo es que había pensado todo mientras que las demás aguardaban.

—En realidad, ya nos conocíamos desde antes porque es el hermano de Sasuke así que cuando íbamos a su casa ocasionalmente lo veíamos, pero solo era un hola y adiós, nada especial.

—¿Qué?, ¿solo con eso lo amarraste? ese Uchiha tiene unos estándares muy bajos —murmuró Karin molesta.

Sakura le lanzó dagas con la mirada y Karin alzó las manos rendida.

—Como iba diciendo... No fue hasta hace tres años cuando teníamos diecinueve cuando todo cambió... Todo por una estúpida idea de Naruto.

 _Hace tres años_

El equipo siete estaba caminando por las calles de Konoha, habían terminado de entrenar y decidieron pasar un rato, desde hace varios días que no tenían ninguna misión por lo que el humor de Naruto y Sasuke estaba irritable.

—¡Estoy aburrido!, ¡Estoy aburrido! —gritaba una y otra vez. Desde la mañana estaba así.

Kakashi y Sai lo ignoraban a diferencia de Sakura y Sasuke que tenían una gran vena palpitando en sus sienes

—Cállate dobe —dijo Sasuke.

. Naruto se giró a verlo un momento antes de seguir caminando gritando a los cuatro vientos que estaba aburrido. Ahora Sasuke temblaba de arriba abajo de lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo el no golpear a su compañero de equipo.

—¡Naruto! —rugió Sakura no soportándolo más. Tomó de su chamarra anaranjada a Naruto y lo sacudió de adelante hacia atrás—, habla por tí mismo el estar aburrido por no tener una misión pero yo tengo mucho trabajo porque no solo voy a las misiones sino que también tengo que ir al hospital y cumplir mi cuota así que deja de ser un bebé llorón.

Cuando acabó con él lo aventó al piso molesta. Naruto lloriqueo en el suelo mientras se quejaba de lo horribles que son.

—Bueno Sakura, creo que esta vez que te has pasado un poco —dijo Kakashi viendo a Naruto mientras ignoraba la mirada de mala muerte de Sakura—, recuerda que es un niño hiperactivo.

Sakura aún así bufó molesta.

—No lo puedo evitar Sakura-chan, es que no hay nada que hacer —dijo Naruto con ojos de cachorro.

Si tuviese que admitirlo, Sakura también se sentía un poco irritada porque le faltaba acción y los entrenamientos no eran suficientes, incluso veía que Sai y Kakashi se distraen porque todo estaba muy tranquilo, y hasta sus tareas en el hospital eran pocas.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos un reto por toda una semana? Algo que sea difícil para nosotros —dijo Sai.

Los otros lo miraron curiosos ante la sugerencia de Sai, entonces Naruto se levantó del suelo con energía renovada y los miró a todos.

—¡Esa es una buena idea!, jugemos a hacer una cosa que sería muy difícil lograr, para hacerlo más difícil que dure una semana y quien no lo cumpla entonces será castigado por todos por todo un mes como un esclavo y hará todo lo que se le ordene —comenzó a decir. Los otros no estaban muy convencidos así que decidió tomar las riendas sobre el asunto—, por ejemplo, yo reto a que Sai no menciona ni lea sus libros sobre cómo socializar o algo parecido por toda esta semana.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—Acepto solo si Sasuke en estos siete días coquetea y sale en citas todos los días —dijo Sai con una gran sonrisa.

Naruto se rió a carcajadas provocando que Sasuke se molestara aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—Hmp, primero que Kakashi acepte que no leerá ni una estrofa de los libros Icha Icha o sus películas—dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Entonces Sakura tendrá que ser una pervertida como Jiraiya —respondió al instante.

Sakura dio un grito tan alto que se escuchó por todo Konoha. Su rostro estaba totalmente rojo y entonces miró a Naruto entre enojada y maliciosa.

—Acepto sólo si entonces tú Naruto no lames, muerdes, masticas o sorbes ni una gota o pieza de ramen.

Naruto se quedó quieto como una roca, ahora todo recae que Naruto aceptara su reto para que los demás lo hicieran aunque eso era imposible porque si hay algo que Naruto ama con locura es su preciado ramen, así que estaban a salvo.

—Hecho.

¿QUÉ!

—No ramen por siete días y ustedes harán su parte. No se pueden negar por lo que dijeron y para eso hagamos un trato con un sello —dijo haciendo una señal con manos hasta que apareció una marca en el dorso de su mano derecha y al tocar la mano de Sakura, en su mano apareció el mismo símbolo, al instante agarró la mano de Kakashi antes de que este se escapara y apareció el sello en su mano, entonces agarro a Sasuke y este a Sai. Al final los cuatro tenían el sello.

—Recuerden, si alguien quiebra las reglas los demás lo sabremos y el sello se romperá y será el esclavo de los otros por un mes.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura y Sai sudaron frío al imaginarse las cosas tortuosas que podrían pasar si rompían el sello. El tiempo comenzaba a correr para algunos, Kakashi dejó con mucho dolor su libro de Icha Icha en manos de Sakura que no tuvo de otra que con mucho asco abrirlo y comenzar a leer, Sai le dio su libro a Naruto y desapareció mientras que Sasuke rechinando los dientes miró a Sakura y se le acercó.

—Te ves hermosa hoy, ¿no quieres ir a dar una vuelta y comer algo en una cita? —dijo Sasuke, aunque su voz sonaba igual de alegre que la de un pescado muerto.

Quizá la Sakura de doce años se hubiese derretido por las mismas palabras pero la de ahora ni siquiera su corazón dio un vuelco.

—No, ya tengo suficiente con leer esto —dijo Sakura poniéndose cada vez más y más roja mientras leila más y más las páginas— ¡Qué!, tan pronto y ya están teniendo... s-se.

—Sexo, no es una palabra difícil Sakura, si quieres podemos ir tu y yo a un cuarto y te enseño lo que es —dijo Sasuke rechinando los dientes de enojo por tener que rebajarse a tal grado.

Sakura despegó su vista y miró a Sasuke de arriba a abajo como si fuese un trozo de carne mientras los dos se ponían rojos de la vergüenza.

—Será mejor que no le digas eso a cualquier chica o saltará en tus brazos enseguida y te violará. Mejor ve con Ino y pide rosas o yo qué sé, mejor me alejo de ti porque no quiero romper mi trato en menos de media hora por golpearte por decir eso.

Sin más se fue y desapareció.

—¡Así que por eso Sasuke-kun estaba así! Y yo que creía que los dioses finalmente nos habían escuchado —dijo Ino con ojos enamorados.

Karin que estaba a su lado asintió igual de sonrojada y emocionada de recordar eso.

Sakura suspiró antes de tomar lo que restaba de su bebida, con decepción vio que estaba completamente vacía. Quizá debería pedir algo más fuerte si iba a sacar su semana tortuosa tratando de imitar a Jiraya.

—¡Mesero! un martini extra seco, por favor —pidió antes de seguir viendo a Karin e Ino fantasear—, casi morimos esa semana.

—Y yo que pensé que alguien había sustituido al equipo siete aquella semana. Casi lance a Sasuke a Suna cuando me dijo palabras sexosas al oido —suspiró Temari aliviada de que no había sido ideas suyas aquella semana.

Hinata asintió al punto del desmayo.

—No te podrás ir hasta que acabes de contarnos! —gritaron Ino y Karin al mismo tiempo con los ojos brillantes de la emoción por saber de esta jugosa historia que no se podían perder.

Iba a ser una larga noche.


	3. Día uno

**El arte de ser pervertida**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Con la siguiente rondas de bebidas y la ligereza de la sangre para hablar de su semana más vergonzosos ya que el alcohol comenzaba a hacer estragos en sus venas decidió seguir hablando.

—Entonces, ¿te lanzaste a Itachi por tener que ser una pervertida como Jiraiya? —preguntó Karin.

Esta vez todas estaban más y más curiosas como saber qué es lo que había pasado esos cinco días en que el equipo siete tuvieron que hacer cosas que nunca en la vida un humano normal y ellos creyeron poder hacer, y para terminar, que el gran Uchiha termine enamorándose de Sakura nada menos. Existe una lista entre las mujeres ninjas sobre el puntaje que tiene cada hombre en su cabeza; su puntaje difiere de acuerdo al bien parecido, carisma, personalidad y lo más importante qué tan fácil es conseguir acostarse con él o amarrarlo hasta el matrimonio.

Hasta el momento quienes tienen el puntaje más alto son Kushina y Mikoto porque conquistaron a los que fueron los hombres más codiciados de su tiempo. Sin embargo, actualmente hay posibilidad de derrotarlas, una sólo lo lograría convirtiéndose en la novia y/o esposa de Kakashi Hatake o Itachi Uchiha. Los hombres más guapos y codiciados hasta el momento y resulta ser que Sakura consiguió a uno de esos objetivos sin que ninguna mujer se diese cuenta.

—B-bueno, en realidad al principio Itachi y yo no hablábamos fue hasta el-

—¡No! —le interrumpió Ino—, tienes que contarnos toda la historia. Quiero saber todos estos jugosos detalles.

Ninguna de las otras pudo objetar lo contrario ya que estaban igual de curiosas de saber cómo se las arregló Sakura.

—No fue fácil. No sabía cómo ser una pervertida como Jiraiya así que decidí hacer algo fácil.

—¿Sakura?, ¿qué haces en mi habitación? —preguntó Sasuke—... ¿Por qué traes mi boxer en tu mano?

Eran las siete de la mañana, en cuanto se despertó salió a las cinco de la mañana a entrenar con su hermano. Un raro momento en donde las apretadas agendas de ambos (de Itachi) concordaron para pasar un tiempo juntos. Pronto iba a ser la hora del desayuno por lo que ambos fueron directo al ala de las habitaciones de ambos para poder ir a darse un baño y bajar a tomar el desayuno. Cuando Sasuke abrió su habitación se detuvo en seco por lo que llamó la atención de Itachi y ambos vieron sin saber cómo reaccionar a una sonrojada Sakura por ser capturada en el momento con el boxer de Sasuke en su mano.

—H-hey —fue lo único que pudo decir Sakura antes de lanzar el boxer a donde fuera a caer e ir directo hasta donde estaban ambos hermanos—. Buenos días Itachi-san. Ven Sasuke.

Arrastró a Sasuke a la habitación y cerró con fuerza la puerta.

Itachi estaba un poco sorprendido por el comportamiento de la mujer en el equipo de Sasuke, si no mal recordaba había escuchado en alguna cena que ella poco a poco estaba mejorando dejando atrás aquel enamoramiento que tenía hacia su hermano. No era su asunto así que decidió alejarse a su habitación.

Dentro del cuarto de Sasuke, tanto Sakura como Sasuke se lanzaron dagas con los ojos por el pequeño debate que estaban teniendo entre sí por el hecho de que Sakura estaba tomando sus boxers hasta que Sasuke resopla.

—¡Esta bien! No sé cómo ser una pervertida. Creí que esto sería lo más fácil por hacer, además eres tú —dijo profiriendo un quejido lastimero—. Tú estás acostumbrado a que te perseguía de pequeña, digo nunca llegué a esos extremos. Ino era la que intentaba entrar a tu casa a robar ropa-

—Basta —gruñó Sasuke sobando su sien.

No quería saber nada sobre el intento de Ino de robar su ropa o alguna otra cosa que iba a empezar a decir solo para tratar de salir de esta. Además de que está el hecho de que él también debía empezar a coquetear con las mujeres o sería él quien tendrá que hacer todo lo que los demás ordenen por todo un mes. Su marca comenzaba a palpitar exigiendo que debía salir con algunas chicas el día de hoy. Ayer había sido muy cansado tener que hablar y soportar a varias mujeres.

—Te ayudaré sólo si sales conmigo todos los días de esta semana en al menos en una cita —dijo Sasuke dándole una propuesta.

No lo iba a decir en voz alta pero le estaba dando la opción de que ambos hicieran una alianza para tratar de tener un poco de paz mental sin tener que romper con los parámetros de la apuesta.

—Perfecto —dijo ella contenta de al menos tener un aliado.

—Iremos por Naruto.

—¿Naruto?, ¿Por qué? Si se entera Kakashi o Sai o incluso Yamato que está de árbitro de que hacemos trampa tendremos que servir a Kakashi y Sai por un mes, no sé si es peor que tener que limpiar del departamento de Naruto con refrigerador y ropa interior incluida.

Ambos se estremecieron, cuando Sasuke le explicó que el de seguro sería el primero en romper la regla pero si le ayudan metiéndolo en un genjutsu donde come ramen donde estará satisfecho hasta que regrese a la realidad y vea que eso fue falso, quizá él esté dispuesto a ayudarlos preguntando a Jiraiya sus técnicas para ser un gran pervertido y a él aunque no quiera haciendo clones de mujeres para que no todas las citas sean reales.

Sakura se rió un rato pero no pudo haber ideado mejor plan. Con ambas partes de acuerdo Sakura tomó los calzoncillos de Sasuke esta vez con timidez a pesar de que Sasuke aceptó dárselos

Cuando los dos fueron a desayunar Mikoto les recibió sonriente.

—¡Vaya!, Buenos días Sakura-chan. No sabía que estarías tan temprano por la mañana en casa, no es que me desagrade, ¡me encanta tener a una mujer en esta mesa! cuando estás se siente más alegre la casa —dijo Mikoto con alegría antes de que se diera cuenta de algo ahora que entró su hija con su mejor amiga. Los dos estaban agarrados de la mano—, ¿hay algo que quieran decirme? ¿voy a ser abuela? oh kami, iré por la ropa de bebé que borde.

—¡No! —gritaron un poco demasiado rápido los dos.

Tanto Itachi como Mikoto aguardaron a que hablaran. Sakura le dio un codazo a Sasuke para que hablara

—Solo vamos a tener unas cuantas citas y ver si puede haber algo más entre nosotros —dijo Sasuke.

—Oh.

A pesar de la sonrisa que tenía Mikoto se veía decepcionada. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se sintieron incómodos y no pudieron hacer nada más que sentarse a desayunar. En medio de la comida la mano de Sakura comenzó a mandarle pequeñas punzadas donde se supone que está el sello de la apuesta. Desesperada miró a Sasuke que no se había dado cuenta de su estrés. Mentalmente pidió disculpas a Sasuke antes de hacer lo único que se le ocurrió.

Sasuke que tomaba su sopa de miso con tranquilidad casi escupe la cucharada que estaba metiéndose a la boca cuando siente el pie desnudo de Sakura recorrer su pierna bajo el pantalón.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Mikoto al escucharlo toser.

—Sí, mamá —dijo al calmar la tos.

Mikoto siguió comiendo mientras que Sasuke le lanzó una punzante mirada a Sakura que decía ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? por supuesto, Sakura solo le sonrió con nerviosismo y siguió jugando con su pierna, Sasuke intentó alejarla dándole una que otra patada porque poco a poco iba subiendo más y más su pie por su pierna. Sakura no podía más que esquivar las patadas y seguir jugando con la pierna de Sasuke, sabía que estaba cavando su propia tumba, sin embargo, prefería morir por un chidori en su próximo entrenamiento que ser esclava de él y los otros por un mes.

Cuando la punzada en su mano dejó de palpitar dejó de mover su pie de arriba abajo por la pierna de Sasuke satisfecha. En ese momento Sasuke golpeó con tanta fuerza la mesa que lo que había en ella se estremeció. Los tres miraron a Sasuke que tenía el rostro ensombrecido.

—¿Qué pasa? —volvió a preguntar Mikoto más preocupada.

—Tengo que ir al baño —salió corriendo al baño sin dar más explicaciones.

Sakura se quedó pensando sobre el raro comportamiento de Sasuke hasta que de pronto conectó lo que había hecho con su pie con Sasuke, el dejar de palpitar de su mano y la urgencia de Sasuke de ir al baño. Poco a poco los colores se elevaron a su rostro hasta volverse un farol andante, sin previo aviso dejó llevar su frente hasta la mesa sin importar lo fuerte que sonó el golpe. Mikoto se quejó sobre cómo se estaban comportando extraño el día de hoy aunque a Sakura no le importó porque su mente estaba más que enredada en la vergüenza de saber lo que había provocado a su amigo.

Definitivamente iba a matar a Naruto una vez que la semana terminase, sino es que Sasuke la mata primero.

Ino y Karin se reían a carcajadas, tan fuerte que hacían competencia con el ruido que les envolvía el ambiente a su alrededor.

—Hubiese sido divertido estar ahí para ver a Sasuke tratar de mantener el control —dijo Tenten tratando de aguantarse la risa.

Incluso la tímida Hinata se estaba riendo.

—¡Nunca pensé que pasaría por algo así con Sasuke! No me perdonó hasta una semana después al entrenar y casi matarme en un entrenamiento... Sobre todo porque me obligó a que en vez de ser él quien me recoja para ir a las citas todos los días, desayunábamos en su casa y de ahí saldríamos —murmuró sakura devastada.

—¿Hiciste lo mismo los siguientes días? —preguntó Temari.

La cara roja de Sakura lo confirmó todo.

—¡No podía negarme! para mi desgracia Sasuke se las arreglaba luego para evadirme y accidentalmente tocaba la pierna de Itachi. ¡Por suerte nunca fue la de Fugaku!

Sakura dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás de lo agotada que se sentía de pensar en aquellos vergonzosos momentos, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que al mismo tiempo fue divertido. Si lo supiera Sasuke definitivamente la mataría.

—¿Itachi no dijo nada en ese momento? —preguntó Hinata después de un rato que comenzaron a hablar sobre Sasuke.

Sakura alzó la cabeza y miró a su amiga de ojos perlas. En verdad nunca se había puesto a pensar eso, en aquel momento sabía que era Itachi Uchiha, el heredero del clan y solamente el hermano de Sasuke. Nunca se había puesto a pensar si pensaba algo en ese momento.

—Quizá y sospechó. En todo el desayuno se quedó callado comiendo y observando como siempre lo hace.

Después del desayuno, de mal humor, los dos fueron a ver a Naruto. Al llegar a su departamento todo rastro de mal genio se evaporó cuando vieron el deplorable estado de su amigo, en otra palabras, se sintieron mejor al ver que su amigo estaba casi famélico murmurando una y otra vez que necesitaba ramen.

En cuanto le propusieron su plan el enérgico Naruto volvió a la vida y dijo que se lo dejaran a él, iba a ir con Jiraiya y preguntarle cómo ser un pervertido y ayudaría a Sasuke creando clones de mujeres. Como compensación Sasuke metió a Naruto en un genjutsu por una hora donde comería todo el ramen que pudiera y se dispusieron en ir en la cita que no dejó de ser rara e incómoda para los dos ya que Sasuke de vez en cuando coqueteaba con ella y ella intentaba ser pervertida.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos... Tengo que seguir buscando mujeres —dijo Sasuke a regañadientes. Miró en el camino por donde estaban y se le ocurrió algo—, estamos cerca de las aguas termales. ¿No Jiraiya siempre intentó espiar a las mujeres? Podrías pasar mucho tiempo ahí hasta que aparezca Naruto con lo que necesitas.

¡Eso era un gran idea! Podía pasar un buen rato en las aguas termales y hacer lo que le piden. Se despidió de Sasuke y fue dentro de la casa termal que siempre le ha gustado por ser cómoda y con buen ambiente al aire libre.

Mientras se quitaba la ropa pensó horrorizada que si alguien conocido la veía tratando de espiar a los hombres comenzarán a correr rumores de que ella era pervertida, quizá al final esta no era una idea tan grandiosa como pensaba. Por eso decidió tener la grandiosa idea de usar un henge para volverse hombre y entrar al área de hombres, así estaría disfrutando de las aguas y no romper las reglas de la apuesta.

Más que contenta se cambió lavó y puso el henge sobre ella hasta parecer un hombre de cabello negro, decidió mantener su color de ojos esmeraldas y su altura para no ser tan sospechoso.

Con el corazón palpitando por lo que iba hacer abrió la puerta que la llevaba al agua termal. Dejó proferir un suspiro al ver que no había nadie, mejor para ella, se sentiría aterrada tener que quitarse la toalla de la cintura frente a otros hombros, claro que no saben que ella en realidad es mujer, pero aún así mantiene sus instintos de mujer alerta y le sería muy vergonzoso, más sabiendo que no cubre su pecho con nada más que un henge.

Se relajó en el agua por un rato creyendo que tenía muy buena suerte hasta que al final la puerta corrediza se abrió dando paso a alguien más. Sus hombros se tensaron y miró hacia la puerta. Si había dicho que tenía buena suerte de que no había nadie al parecer el destino decidió burlarse de ella porque en frente suyo no estaba otro que Itachi que con suma tranquilidad se quitó la toalla, en ese momento por pudor Sakura no pudo evitar voltear hacia otro lado hasta que escuchó que entró al agua.

En lo que pareció una eternidad fueron los dos los únicos que estuvieron en el agua. Sakura en todo momento se puso dura como un roca sin poder mover un solo músculo de la tensión que sentía.

Si la descubre Itachi ese iba a ser su fin.

Solo hasta que Itachi salió del agua ella aguardó un momento e hizo lo mismo y corrió a encerrarse en su casa decidiendo que hoy había pasado por muchas cosas. Mejor seguir leyendo los estúpidos libros de Kakashi hasta esperar a que llegue Naruto con lo que necesita para que mañana tenga un "mejor" día tratando de ser una pervertida.


End file.
